Fire with Fire
by HaveYouSeenMyHat
Summary: After accidently setting fire to her ship, Reaver and Sparrow end up stranded on a strange island, with some very unusual inhabitants. Reaverx Evil Sparrow.


**Hellooo! Yes, I know, three fanfics at the same time, I'm freakin' insane xD This is Reaverx(Evil)Sparrow story. This is NOT a prequel to my PrincessxReaver story. Ok? The title is a shortened version of the phrase "fighting fire with fire". I just thought it fit Reaver and Sparrow quite well. By the way, I've decided to make my Sparrow slightly insane, oh come on, being shot in the face, losing your whole family and constantly having to kill shizz would make you a bit loopy. **

**I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, I've been having severe writers block on them and I'm hoping this story will get me in writing mode again. I'm actually pretty proud of this :D. **

**I don't own Fable in any shape (not even triangle) or form, I just wrote this. **

**Fire with Fire**

**I which Reaver chooses the wrong ship to capture**

_So come_

_Twirl your dresses around_

_Lift your cotton socks on_

_And turn your cameras on_

_Now for the fun_

_I light a fire in your new shoes_

_Your soles burn into the floor_

_I light the fire…I light the fire_

Kaskade feat. Dragonette – Fire in your new shoes

Reaver looked out to sea, bored. Almost forty days he and his crew had been sailing and not an exotic island or ship to capture in sight. His crew were frightened, weak men, they did what he said, even when it seemed ridiculous…which bored him. No one had challenged him since…Sparrow. Oh, how he hated her, her and her stupidly good fighting skills and ridiculously good looks, his hands curled into fists; whenever he made a mistake (which was rarely) he could hear her annoying voice criticizing him, he hated her yet he was unable to forget her, he had vowed to shoot her through the neck the next time he saw her. He suddenly saw a speck in the distance, leaned forward and squinted, a ship, a large ship, a playful smile played on his lips _let the games begin _he thought.

The ship drew closer, Reaver had discovered two things about the ship, it was called _Arzu_ _Darya _and it was unusually fast. He peered through his telescope; he discovered one more thing about the ship, there were only a small amount of people on it, he smirked, _easy _he thought. He took his gun from its holster and pointed it at the ship, aiming for the large, dark-skinned woman who was steering, he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her square in the chest; she staggered back and then fell to the floor. The other members of the crew ran to her, they gathered around her, Reaver used this distraction to his advantage. His ship was so close it was almost touching the _Arzu Darya. _Reaver leapt, graceful as ever, onto the ship, the opposing crew, still milling around the dead woman, didn't even notice. The rest of his crew were a lot more noisy and a lot less graceful than he as they landed, but still the others didn't notice. Reaver nodded at the others "Kill them" he said "I'll deal with the captain". He watched as his crew began the massacre of the other crew. _What an idiot the captain must be _he thought_ having such a small crew is bad enough, but having such a weak one is almost a sin. _Reaver headed towards the captain's cabin, almost certain this was the easiest capture he had ever done, with one swift kick the door to the captain's cabin flew open and he walked inside. The room was in complete darkness except for one set of candles flickering on a table. Reaver walked closer, the candles were surrounded by puddles of melted wax, carved into the table were strange symbols; he ran is fingers over them. Suddenly, the door to the cabin, which he had left open, slammed shut. He turned, Dragonstomper .48 at the ready and walked over to the door, he tried to open it but it was locked. He heard a creak and aimed his gun into the darkness "Who's there" he said, silence, "Well whoever is there should be prepared to have a very slow agonizing death". There was a laugh then a gunshot and his precious Dragonstomper flew out of his hand, it hit the wall behind with a sickening thud. "You'll pay for that" he hissed, he turned to retrieve his gun but something blunt hit him in the stomach with such a force he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him, he fell to the floor gasping "Did Reaver lose his fight" a woman's voice mocked him "I think he did" he lifted his leg and kicked out into the darkness, he struck something and heard a high pitched yelp and then a crash. He laughed "It seems I didn't". He then felt someone on top of him "What-"he began to say but was interrupted by the butt of a gun being slammed into his head, he cried out. "Now then, pirate, what do you want?" said the woman

"Get off me, you bitch!" yelled Reaver

"I do believe you didn't answer my question" said the woman, calmly; Reaver felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed against his neck "Now tell me, pirate, what do you want?" hissed the woman

"Tell me who you are" demanded Reaver

"You don't remember me, oh I am offended"

"Remember who?" he felt the woman lean forward so her lips were next to his ear "You're old buddy Sparrow" she whispered, Reaver looked closely at her face, his eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness and he could just make out her face, yes it was her. "Reaver" she said "You're adorable when you try to fight, it's like watching a small child trying to operate heavy machinery" she laughed "Of course it's equally entertaining when they get sucked in and transformed into a bloody corpse…with several limbs missing"

"Still teeth grindingly annoying I see" said Reaver, deciding it was better to throw back some witty comebacks than get flustered "Just to let you know, your crews probably dead by now and I'm capturing your ship"

"Oh goodness me, that is a shame…well not really, I was planning of throwing most them overboard anyway so you've saved a lot of time an effort and also, like hell you are"

"Well you're feisty, I like that"

"Shut up, you stupid old pervert"

Reaver chuckled "Don't worry, I would never even think of bedding you, I don't sleep with the insane"

"I'm not insane; I'm just…overly quirky"

"You laughed when you saw a dog chew a young boys arm off"

"So, I have a twisted sense of humor, big deal"

"It's not your sense of humor that's twisted, my dear" Reaver smirked "It's you that's twisted, is that why they sent you-"he was cut off by Sparrows fist colliding with his face, he could taste blood but he still carried on "I seem to have struck a nerve" he said

"Oh yeah?" said Sparrow "How's Oakvale doing and that family of yours, how they doing?" Reaver quickly lifted his leg up from under her and kicked her in the stomach; she went flying off him and crashed into the table. Reaver watched as she sat up, coughing, spluttering and clutching her stomach, his eyes drifted upwards from her and onto a set of curtains that were now alight, Sparrow saw him staring and she turned and saw the fire. "Well that's not good" she said, she stood up and rushed to the door, she stopped next to Reaver "Are you coming or do you fancy the idea of being burnt alive?"

Reaver sighed and heaved himself up, he picked his Dragonstomper off the floor and followed Sparrow, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a large, gold key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and they ran onto the deck. The bloodied corpses of her crew littered the deck but his crew were nowhere to be found. "Where the bloody hell are they?" grumbled Reaver

"Um, Reaver" said Sparrow "They're over there" she nodded out to the sea, Reaver turned and saw the back of his ship sailing away, Reaver cursed under his breath "Right then" said Sparrow "Let's find a way to put out this fire"

"What?" said Reaver "Don't be so stupid, we can't put out a fire that large, we'll have to abandon ship"

"So, you expect us to be able to swim ashore?"

"Yes, it can't be that far, look" he nodded to a distant island "I'm a strong swimmer and I'm sure you are to, we'll be fine" he walked to the edge of the ship and began unbuttoning his shirt

"Are you coming or not?" Reaver leant against the side and pulled his boots off, Sparrow did the same "You'll have to lose the highway man coat as well" said Reaver as he carefully slipped his Dragonstomper into its holster

"Why?" said Sparrow

"Do you want to sink as soon as you begin to swim?"

"Oh for Avo's sake" muttered Sparrow and she reluctantly slipped off the large coat "Aren't you worried about your gun getting wet?"

"Do not forget, I am a pirate and I am prepared for this type of situation, the _Dragonstomper" _he said putting emphasis on the guns name "Is fully waterproof" he smirked "Oh and Sparrow?"

"What?" she snapped, self consciously folding her arms over her chest

"Bandit shirt and hot pants is a good look for you" he chuckled; before she could answer back he dove off the ship and into the freezing ocean. Sparrows' dive was a lot less graceful; well it was more of a jump than a dive. She surfaced, coughing "Bit cold" she said, she was right Reaver had never known the sea to be as cold as this "Stop whining" he said and began to swim, even with his back to Sparrow he could tell she was scowling and mumbling something obscene about him.

They had been swimming for about an hour, but it had felt like days, Reaver could feel his limbs becoming numb, he was tired and the island he had so confidently said to be "not that far" was still only a shape in the distance. "Reaver" said Sparrow, she was about a meter behind him, she sounded tired and weak, which worried him; he had never known Sparrow to be anything other than annoyingly hyperactive "I can't go on"

Reaver turned and swam over to her, she looked like she was about to nod off "Sparrow, listen to me, you can't quit now" he said

"Watch me" she murmured sleepily before closing her eyes and slipping under the waves

"I hate you, Sparrow" he muttered. He inhaled deeply then swam down into the ocean. His vision was blurred but he could just make up the shape of Sparrow sinking slowly downwards, he swam towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the surface.

Swimming was now immensely more difficult as Reaver tried to keep himself afloat and keep Sparrows head above surface at the same time. He ached all over which and the island seemed more far off than before. His eyes began to close of their own he yawned then shook his head but that did no good, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. He fought as hard as he could to stop himself, reminding himself he was Reaver, Reaver didn't give up easily but he could then slowly feel himself sinking.

**DUN DUN DUN :O**

**By the way, **_**Arzu**_** means desire and **_**Darya**_** ocean/river/sea, it's Persian…ooh get me, aren't I posh ;] This story might be a bit slow on the "romance" front and I fully intend on making Reaver a total arse hole in the future, believe me it's a lot of fun to write him like that, thought it isn't that easy :L **

**How was it? :) Be a sexy beast and REVIEW :D :3**

**Love you all. Tatty-bye now ;) **


End file.
